A device of this type is known, for example, from EP 1 485 580 B1. Here, a drive for a valve drive control of a vehicle is described, wherein, in particular, a camshaft adjustment device is imagined. The device has at least one drive wheel and functional parts, in particular, the stator of the camshaft adjuster.
It is known to use steel or a sintered material on an iron basis for the required elements, in particular, for chain wheels or toothed belt wheels. In this way, a high strength of the components can be achieved. This is required, in particular, at the positions that must be fixed by means of a screw connection to another component. A disadvantage here is the not insignificant weight of the steel or sintered metal components. It is also known to use aluminum or another lightweight metal as a material for the components.
To be able to keep the weight of the components low, plastic is used, in particular, duroplastics, as described in the mentioned EP 1 485 580 B1. For example, toothed belt wheels can also be produced from duroplastic material. The components produced in this way are lighter than steel or sintered metal component, accordingly, however the material strength is also lower accordingly. The component strength is therefore increased in that reinforcement fibers, for example, glass fibers, are embedded in the base material. Connections between two components are produced, in turn, by means of screw connections.
If a metallic substance is used as the material for a component, a high strength is given for a high weight. The mass inertial forces or (in the case of rotation) the mass inertial moments are also high, accordingly, which is disadvantageous for a high dynamic response of the system. It is also usually necessary to perform additional surface or heat treatment processes, in order to be able to make the component optimally functional (leak tightness). Accordingly, high costs are usually given when such a solution is used due to a relatively complicated production.
If a solution is selected that uses plastics, the component strength is lower accordingly, even if reinforcement fibers are used. One particular weak spot is the group of locations that must be fixed on an attachment part by means of a screw connection.